


Vigilant

by Cesare



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcshep_match, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trapped with a man whose idea of stimulating conversation is Eighties TV Wars."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigilant

"A-Team versus Knight Rider."

"Definitely A-Team. KITT was fun, but it was the only one on that show with a personality. Um... Airwolf versus Blue Thunder."

"Airwolf," says John. "C'mon, that one's not even fair; there were only eleven episodes of Blue Thunder."

"How would I know? It's not like I watched it," Rodney scoffs. "How much longer is this vigil supposed to last?"

John looks at the shrine to the Ancestors. "We can go when the sun hits the crystal," he says. "My guess... seven hours."

Rodney groans. "Next time there's a vigil, Teyla can do it!"

-

"Yeah," John agrees, "she could meditate. I guess we could try that."

"If I could get into the zone like she does, I'd've done it already." Rodney sighs. "Why do I always wind up stuck in these predicaments with you? For this vigil, it's because we both made their holy relic flicker, but it's not just a gene thing. Every time someone splits up the team these days, they put us together."

Probably they notice the way John instinctively throws himself in front of Rodney, scared and furious, at the first sign of a threat.

"Who knows," John says. "Powerbar?"

-

Rodney accepts the snack, of course, and he's mollified for all of five minutes. Then he mimics in singsong, "'O honored guests, since you are of the lineage of the Ancestors, please do us the favor of sitting vigil in the shrine to mourn their passing. And no, you can't take any of your stuff.'"

"One night of inactivity isn't going to kill you," John says.

"Unproven assertion!"

"Fine. Look. Grab a nap if you want."

"On a cold stone floor? No thank you."

"Hey, I've sat on your precious orthopedic mattress a time or two. Feels just like this."

-

"This is such a waste of my insanely valuable time!" Rodney bursts out. "Trapped with a man whose idea of stimulating conversation is Eighties TV Wars."

"You started it," John retorts, nettled. Even at his most annoying, Rodney doesn't usually get to him, but Rodney's single again, and John's sick of hoping for something to change.

"A passing reference to Simon & Simon is not 'starting it!'"

"Fine," says John. "Start a stimulating conversation. Something that's not about physics, math, science department gossip, or Batman."

Rodney opens his mouth... then closes it, stymied.

Right," John says. "Magnum PI versus The Equalizer."


End file.
